Just some mistakes
by Chocolate25
Summary: Et si lors d'une soirée dévastatrice pour le milliardaire Tony Stark il apprenait à l'aide d'un petit voyage dans un univers parallèle que, malgré toutes ses erreurs, il lui restait encore quelque chose à construire, à réparer peut-être, qu'il avait encore une chance de tout rattraper ? Évoluera en STONY au fur et à mesure de l'histoire mais principalement centré sur Tony.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà ma première fanfiction sur ce site alors j'apprécie toutes les reviews positive comme négative (mais surtout constructives !) quant à ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'au moins une personne aura le courage de la lire ! xD**

 **Ps:Je vous rassure ce n'est pas une death-fic ^^**

 **/Je Cherche une bêta pour la suite de cette histoire et les possibles autres !\**

Chapitre 1:

Un bruit de verre brisé résonna dans le salon de la prestigieuse Stark Tower, un éclat causé par un verre de bourbon jeté violemment au sol, déjà jonché de détritus et d'objets brisés, un verre appartenant vraisemblablement au génie, milliardaire, philanthrope et coureur de ces dames, Tony Stark, alias Iron-Man.

Tout le monde pensait le connaître, narcissique, imbu de lui-même, sarcastique, moqueur, je m'enfoutiste et nouvellement responsable de meurtres en masse, mais personne, même pas ses amis les plus proche (ou plutôt ancien amis), les Avengers ne connaissaient le vrai Tony, celui se cachant sous cette carapace durement construite, pas un seul ne connaissait ce Tony là, brisé, torturé, et mal dans sa peau, celui qui se haïssait en semblant s'adorer, pouvaient témoigner de cet homme là ces affreux cernes noirâtres sous ses yeux, seul spectateurs de ces insomnies et cauchemars omniprésents, sa mine blafarde, ses joues creuses résultat de sa malnutrition, son sourire tordu et cet affreux vide dans ses yeux chocolat.

Il avait depuis peu repris la boisson, enchaînant cuite sur cuite dans sa tour qu'il ne semblait pas avoir quitté depuis près d'un mois sans que personne ne s'en soucie, abandonné avec ses démons et tourments intérieurs résultant de ses récentes erreurs, de sa culpabilité et ses remords, d'avoir voulu rendre le monde meilleur en créant Ultron pour au final ne faire que condamner des milliers de personnes par ses illusions de grandeur, par sa faute, parce qu'il l'avait crée, de ses propres mains, cette IA censée révolutionner le monde mais n'ayant réussi qu'à le détruire un peu plus.

Et aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, son putain d'anniversaire ! Et personne n'avait semblé lui accorder un tant soit peu d'importance, même les médias avaient occultés ces «événement» Jarvis avait bien essayé de lui remonter un peu le moral, cette brave IA, mais rien n'avait semblé pouvoir sortir l'homme d'acier de sa noire dépression.

« -Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour me retrouver avec un tel karma de merde ! Hurlait celui-ci au monde entier en regardant à travers les grandes baies-vitrées de la tour, tentant de décharger par ce fait un peu de ce poids sur ses épaules déjà bien trop lourdes. »

Un sanglot sembla le déchirer tandis qu'il se repliait sur lui même, au milieu du verre brisée et de l'alcool au sol, les larmes dévalant ses joues, tous étaient partis, le laissant seul, seul en cet instant, tous inconscients du drame qui se déroulait en ce moment même.

« -Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour me retrouver aussi seul... murmura-t-il pour lui même, la tête posée sur ses genoux. »

Soudain un bruit de sonnerie troubla le quasi-silence ambiant, une sonnerie de téléphone semblait-il, Tony chercha à tâtons celui-ci, la pièce étant plongée dans un noir d'encre troublant, ou triomphait seulement la lueur bleue du réacteur Ark incrusté dans la poitrine du milliardaire, une fois le gêneur trouvé il regarda son portable, qui pouvait donc l'appeler à une heure si tardive ? Son Capitaine apparemment, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ! Tony partit alors dans un fou-rire hystérique, qui pouvaient donc l'appeler hormis celui qu'il désirait avoir le plus auprès de lui en ce moment même et qui, il le savait, n'aurait jamais plus que du mépris envers lui ?

Son rire se tarit enfin et il essuya ses larmes, tentant de reprendre la voix de Tony Stark, celle sarcastique, celle de l'homme entouré de cette bonne vieille carapace, il décrocha:

-Oui Cap' ? Dans sa voix subsistait une petite intonation rauque mais c'était la seule trace de cette auto-destruction orchestrée par lui même, il s'en félicita.

Une voix glacée, polaire, lui répondit:

-On a besoin de tout les Avengers au QG du SHIELD, même toi.

De tout ceux qui semblaient lui en vouloir le plus, c'était assurément la capitaine America qui arrivait en tête de liste, et c'était celui dont ça faisait le plus mal.

Alors son cœur, déjà déchiré, se brisa encore un peu plus si c'était possible.

Finalement il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'aille pas à cette réunion, plus jamais à aucune réunion, il songea à ceux qui avaient sembler l'aimer, l'apprécier, Pepper, sa douce Pepper que n'avait su résister à la charge qui était de vivre avec lui, Bruce, son meilleur et maintenant seul ami, Bruce qui était parti à l'étranger pour un quelconque projet scientifique, puis il pensa fugitivement à Steve, celui qui savait le faire ressentir ce double tourment intérieur, ainsi qu'à ses "coéquipiers", il se demanda si il allait leur manquer, rien qu'un petit peu.

Il prit appuis sur le sol froid puis se releva, une détermination morbide dans ses yeux chocolat et avança jusqu'à sa table de chevet en tremblant d'appréhension mais surtout de fatigue, il en sortit une plaquette entière de somnifère, les plus fort qu'il ait pu trouver, puis, affichant un sourire serein comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps il les avala tous et buvant une dernière gorgée au goulot d'une bouteille de whisky près de son chevet, il s'étendit alors sur son lit, ferma les yeux et attendit patiemment ce sommeil éternel qui l'attirait tant, plongeant dans un état comateux tandis que la lumière de son générateur Ark faiblissait doucement...


	2. Chapter 2

**Je voulais juste remercier MissAnonymous3003 et Lulu pour leurs commentaires positifs, ainsi que toi qui prend le temps de lire ma fic, merci, ça met du baume au cœur. ^^**

Chapitre 2:

Tony se redressa brutalement dans son lit, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court et l'esprit en proie au tourments d'un réveil alcoolisé mais affreusement lucide quant à ce qui, il lui semblait, venait de faire.

Il attendit en se tenant la tête de ses mains que les battements effrénés de son cœur ainsi que les vertiges qui l'assaillaient ne se calment, puis il se redressa lentement pour tourner la tête de droite à gauche, plissant des yeux en raison du soleil qui éclairait... sa chambre ?

Que faisait-il encore diable dans sa chambre ! N'était-il donc pas sensé être.. libre ? Était-ce ça sa liberté ? Il se souvenait du calme presque irréel qui l'avait empli alors que toute trace de vie quittait peu à peu son corps..

Alors comment cela était-il seulement possible ? Il aurait du être mort et enfin libéré de ses tourments alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi vivait-il encore ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Des larmes de chagrin et d'égarement vinrent souiller ses joues, il s'apprêtait à reposer sa tête sur son oreiller lorsqu'il entendit d'indistincts bruits de parole provenant d'un endroit non loin de lui, il essuya alors ses larmes d'un geste vif tandis que la doctrine de son père lui revenait à l'esprit: Un Stark ne montre jamais sa faiblesse, jamais, qu'importe en soit le prix.

Si quelqu'un le verrait alors il ne verrait que Tony Stark, l'arrogant et sarcastique Tony Stark.

Il regarda à sa droite pour apercevoir son réveil lui indiquant qu'il était... 10 heures 48 ? Il n'avait pas dormi aussi longtemps depuis il ne savait combien de mois !

Il se leva, les jambes flageolantes pour s'approcher du miroir près de lui, remarquant qu'il était uniquement vêtu d'un boxer simple et d'un T-shirt clamant le nom d'un groupe de rock quelconque, il eut un rictus de dépit en voyant que, à l'inverse de sa situation, il avait la même gueule de bois, les même cernes, le même teint blanchâtre et le même regard éteint, sans vie et volonté qui le caractérisait désormais.

Il se détourna de ce reflet peu flatteur pour commencer à enlever son T-shirt, on pouvait aisément compter tout les os de son corps ses côtes tant il semblait rachitique.

Décidant que pour le moment il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose et l'esprit encore un peu embrumé il décida d'aller prendre une douche, chaude, brûlante en fait.

Lorsqu'il en revint tout était à l'endroit même où il l'avait laissé et maintenant qu'il était un minimum réveillé il remarqua qu'au contraire des derniers souvenirs qu'il avait de sa chambre celle-ci était parfaitement en ordre, comme si ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'il avait fait n'avait jamais existé.

Il s'habilla d'une belle chemise bleue roi au tissu doux semblant contraster avec le jean basique qu'il enfila, il sortit ensuite discrètement de sa chambre, d'un pas mal assuré en tanguant peu habituel venant de sa personne et s'enfonça dans les méandres de son étage personnel, essayant de suivre les voix qui lui parvenaient, qui pouvait bien avoir eu l'accès à son étage ?

Il arriva dans un des salons lui servant aussi occasionnellement de cuisine pour s'arrêter, bouche bée face à un une scène auquel il ne s'attendait certainement pas.

Tout les Avengers -hormis lui, bien sur- étaient là, dans son salon-cuisine, tous discutaient comme si c'était absolument normal et aucun ne prêtait véritablement attention à son arrivée, il les regardas, sidéré, les dévisageant comme s'il ne les avait jamais vus, Clint, alias Hawkeye, et sa mine renfrogné en pleine discussion avec la belle rousse, Natasha alias la Veuve noire sur des nombreux sofas remplissant la pièce.

Bruce, aka Hulk, semblait de son côté expliquer avec toute la patience du monde le fonctionnement d'un téléphone portable à Thor, dieu du tonnerre, qui ne semblait toujours pas comprendre le fonctionnement ainsi que le concept de cette ''étrange machine midgardienne'' et Steve, ce cher Capitaine America écoutait lui aussi Bruce, pas contre un rappel de son fonctionnement.

De les voir comme ça, tous, là, devant lui alors qu'ils ne les avaient pas vu depuis un mois cela fut trop, il sentit ses jambes le lâcher et son corps s'effondrer comme une poupée de chiffon désarticulée, le premier qui porta son attention sur lui en entendant le bruit étouffé du choc contre le sol fut le Cap' qui retint une exclamation en le voyant ainsi, alertant sans y faire attention les autres, il fut le premier à l'approcher avant que les autres ne le rejoignent.

Tony plongea ses yeux dans ceux bleus de son ancien équipier, sentit son cœur manquer un battement avant de se dire qu'il pouvait désormais mourir, là, maintenant et qu'il serait heureux.

« -Tony ! Cria le blond.

-S-Steve. Chuchota le dit Tony en employant pour une des premières fois le prénom du Capitaine à la bannière étoilée. »


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon, voici le chapitre 3 de Just Som Mistakes, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! ^^_

 _Il y a surement quelques fautes qui trainent, désolée !_

Alors finalement ils était là, tous, devant lui, affichant différents degrés d'inquiétude, certains quasiment invisible tel que Natasha et son éternel air impassible, au contraire de certains plus visibles, tel que Thor, affichant une singulière mine effarée et inquiète. Lui il les regardait, son cerveau fatigué réfléchissant a toute vitesse a ce qui aurait pu conduire a cette situation, il les observait tous avec attention, tentant de déceler une incohérence lui indiquant que ce serait un rêve, un peu cruel de la part de son subconscient et incroyablement réel mais un rêve quand même, quand était-il passé de sa "crise" à.. _ça ?_

Il se pinça discrètement pour vérifier sa théorie du rêve, mais seule une faible douleur lui répondit, il ne rêvait donc pas ? Mais.. Tout ce mois avait-il donc été un rêve ? Enfin, plutôt un cauchemar ? Une.. Illusion ? Un simple cauchemar ? Toute cette peine, ces remords ? Ce conflit envers lui même qui le déchirait de part en part ? Une foutue illusion de toute cette douleur ? Imaginée ?

C'était tout bonnement impossible, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir imaginé, cette souffrance, ce vide abyssal en lui. Il posa sa main sur son cœur, effleurant le réacteur Ark du bout des doigts, il brillait a nouveau remarqua-t-il, ignorant les regards intrigués et légèrement paniqués des autres, pour l'entendre battre la chamade sous ses doigts, résonner dans sa tête.

Mais il avait toujours mal.

Sa main se resserra sur le pan de la chemise bleue roi jusqu'à la froisser légèrement.

Il avait... Tellement mal..

Le vide était toujours là, pulsant douloureusement dans son esprit. Il reprit doucement pied dans la réalité et ressentit a nouveau de la chaleur, une présence humaine près de lui.

Il n'était pas seul.

Il entendait des voix, il lui semblait qu'elles disaient toutes la même chose "Tony". C'était quoi au juste un Tony ? Un jouet, une expression, un objet, un.. _Prénom_ ?

Il ne voyait que du noir devant lui, avait-il fermé les yeux ?

Sûrement.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent difficilement et papillonnèrent en s'ouvrant, il apercevait un ensemble assez vague de couleurs et de mouvements, puis encore ce prénom -car c'était bien un prénom, non?- : "Tony"

Les formes se firent plus distinctes, c'était des personnes. Mais qui ? Il ne se souvenait plus, il ne voulait plus se souvenir, il avait _mal_.

Son souffle était irrégulier, il le savait, il résonnait douloureusement à ses oreilles.

-To..y, Tony, ne Pa..ique pas, to..t va bien..

Cette voix.. Elle lui disait quelque chose... Il pressa plus fort sa main contre son cœur, il faisait une crise de panique, comme il le faisait depuis de nombreux mois déjà, celle là était tout de même assez brutale, il y était assez habitué maintenant mais ça faisait toujours aussi mal, il revoyait toujours ces mêmes images repasser en boucles dans sa tête, il ne parvenait pas à passer outre.

Au final il était toujours embarqué dans les pires emmerdes, tout le monde essayait soit de le kidnapper pour le torturer soit -beaucoup plus radicalement- de le tuer, alors pourquoi ne devrait-t-il pas paniquer !?

Il inspira rapidement puis expira du même coup, "Il" avait raison, il devait se calmer, reprendre son souffle, il ne devait pas avoir une crise de panique devant Eux, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Sa respiration reprit son cour normal puis il se leva doucement sur ses jambes flageolantes et s'écarta des bras le soutenant, il les distinguait maintenant, une partie de son être lui criait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, qu'ils l'aiderait, l'autre -sûrement sa raison- lui cria qu'ils l'avaient trahis, abandonnés, seul dans son immense tour de verre et d'acier, le laissant lentement dépérir et sombrer dans un désespoir de plus en plus profond, tous les jours un peu plus, qu'ils l'avait laissé _mourir_.

Ce fut cette dernière qu'il écouta, ils lui avaient fait trop mal, pourquoi leurs ferait ils confiance au juste ?

Et maintenant ils s'inquiétaient pour lui ? Ils _osaient_ s'inquiéter pour lui ? Il hallucinait !

Il éclata d'un rire jaune et un peu forcé, ignorant les regards choqués et un peu effrayés, en effet, il devait faire paraître fou à éclater comme ça de rire après s'être effondré en tremblant ainsi, mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si il en avait quelque chose à foutre, non ?

Son rire se tarit brutalement et il leurs lança un sombre regard d'avertissement accompagné d'un sourire quelque peu tordu avant de faire demi-tour et de reprendre la direction de sa chambre, une fois avoir parcouru le chemin en sens inverse et être rentré dans sa chambre, hors de tout champ de vision et jugement extérieur, il s'accouda à la porte tandis que des larmes silencieuses glissaient sur ses joues, allant se perdre dans son bouc négligé.

Il repassait la scène dans sa tête, il savait avoir eu raison de s'enfuir, de ne pas leur faire confiance, il avait fait confiance, mais il suffisait maintenant de regarder comment ça c'était fini, de le regarder maintenant, pour aisément comprendre pourquoi il se renfermait. Qui oserait, après avoir vécu l'enfer de sa vie, de faire confiance ?

Il ne pouvait plus, il savait que s'il la donnait cette personne le trahirait a nouveau, et il savait d'autant plus que au vue de sa vie rythmée par les dangers et l'aventure ce ne serait pas une simple trahison, loin de là.

Alors il restait seul.

Pourquoi faire confiance alors que l'on sait que l'on va être trahi ? Il s'en voulait aussi, s'en voulait d'avoir montré à d'autres personnes cette partie de lui, cette faiblesse psychologique qu'il cachait sous des tonnes d'ironie, de gaminerie et d'égocentrisme, cette partie tellement brisée de lui-même.

Ils n'auraient jamais du le voir comme ça.

S'ils restaient il allait s'appliquer a ce qu'ils oublient cette scène et le haïssent tous, de toute manière il le haïssaient déjà, ou serait la difficulté ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il pensé, qu'ils resteraient ? Ils allaient s'en aller, maintenant d'ailleurs !

Il s'apprêtait a appeler Jarvis pour lui ordonner de leur dire de dégager lorsqu'une douce voix résonna dans la pièce.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

L'ingénieur sursauta violemment avant de faire volte face, celle qui avait prise la parole était une frêle jeune femme brune à la peau d'un blanc maladif mais au sourire espiègle.

Elle était vêtue d'une sombre robe d'un noir d'encre au milieu de laquelle on pouvait apercevoir un infime point lumineux,semblant perdu dans l'immensité de noirceur.

Dans ses yeux brillait une grande intelligence, ils étaient pourtant -Dans le même optique que les siens- cerclés de noir. -Tu ne devrais pas, répéta-t-elle tandis qu'il essuyait d'un geste vif toutes traces de larmes et se recomposait son masque.

Son sourire espiègle avait laissé place à un air infiniment las.

Il commença d'une voix enrouée avant de reprendre un ton plus assuré.

-Qu.. Qui êtes vous ?

Elle avait repris son sourire espiègle, avec une petite touche de mystère saupoudré de moquerie en plus.

-Voyons Anthony, je suis ton âme.

 _Et voilà ! Celui-ci est un peu plus long que le précédent car en effet il était un peu court._

 _Merci à tous ceux ayant laissé des reviews ! Ca m'encourage à continuer et vos remarques positives comme négatives m'incitent à m'améliorer !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Ça me fera plaisir !  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey ! Voici donc le chapitre 4 de Juste some mistakes ! Il y à sûrement des erreurs où même des oublis alors n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !_

Plongé dans son monde de noirceur dominé par ses démons Tony ne remarqua pas le silence de Jarvis.

Ce qui nous le fit remarquer puis ce qui nous en fit deviner sa raison furent par contre les faibles lumières entre l'alternance du bleu et du rouge que l'on apercevait approcher de par la fenêtre de la tour culminante.

Les lumières bleues et rouges qui incarnaient l'espoir.

Des hommes et femmes qui le représentaient d'ailleurs venaient de s'engager dans les ascenseurs de la prestigieuse tour, exceptionnellement accessible à ces visiteurs de l'extérieur par Jarvis, peut être parviendraient-ils sauver son créateur..

Peut être. C'était ce qu'espérais Jarvis.

Ils accédèrent assez rapidement à l'étage personnel du génie et se rendirent donc ensuite dans sa chambre, aiguillonnés par l'IA sur la direction à suivre.

Ils rentrèrent finalement à pas pressés dans cette dernière.

Décadence.

C'était le premier mot qui apparut dans leurs esprits lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, elle était un parfait exemple de la plus pure des décadence.

S'empilaient des bouteilles d'alcool plus coûteuses les unes que les autres disséminées au hasard ça et là dans la pièce, certaines d'entre elles étaient encore à moitié vide tandis que d'autres étaient brisés au sol.

Venait ensuite le mot suivant:

Anarchie.

Les meubles étaient pour la plupart brisés ou éventrés au sol, les minces pellicules de verre qui s'amassaient à plusieurs endroits prouvaient jadis l'existence de plaques de verre coupant les différentes parties de la pièce. On pouvait observer sur certains murs des traces noires charbons ainsi que d'énormes estafilades sur ceux-ci.

Malgré tout la pièce semblait assez.. Rustique, étrange pour un homme qui s'enorgueillissait de toujours être à la pointe de la technologie et même de la créer.

C'est ce que l'on pouvait remarquer en jetant ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

Une partie des médecins étaient restés estomaqués du désordre ambiant, les autres firent abstraction de la tempête semblant s'être déchaînée dans la pièce pour en entreprendre laborieusement sa traversée.

-Son rythme cardiaque ralentit messieurs. Les avertit Jarvis d'une voix foncièrement neutre mais dans laquelle on pouvait déceler une légère intonation urgente.

Ils se hâtèrent donc de rejoindre le milliardaire.

Lui suintait le désespoir, son teint maladif, ses yeux cerclés de profondes cernes violet-noir, ses cheveux en désordre, son bouc négligé, son corps que l'on devinait rachitique sous les vêtements sur-mesure dans lesquels ils flottait, la douce lumière bleue qui perçait le tissu des vêtement et qui s'assombrissait de secondes en secondes...

Attendez.. Il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour comprendre son utilité.

-C'est un réacteur Ark, il maintient Monsieur Stark en vie et éloigne les éclats de shrapnel de son cœur, il à également été conçu pour suivre les battements du cœur de Monsieur Stark, je peux donc émettre l'hypothèse en voyant la lumière du réacteur se tarir que le rythme cardiaque y est relié et ainsi que s'il s'éteint cela signifiera probablement un arrêt cardiaque, je compte sur vous, messieurs, pour le sauver et sur votre instinct de conservation pour ne pas ébruiter ce que je viens de vous révéler.

Les médecins avaient attentivement écoutés les explications de l'Intelligence Artificielle, elle l'était peut être, artificielle, mais il ne fallait pas oublier "l'intelligence" dans l'équation, et aucun d'eux ne voulait tester les dires de celle-ci, merci mais non merci.

Ils jurèrent donc sans trop de difficultés de ne jamais le révéler puis s'approchèrent avec empressement du milliardaire qui convulsait au sol, sous l'effet des cachets.

-—-—-—-—

Ils avaient réussis, finalement ils l'avaient sauvé, pas que ce soit les menaces de l'IA qui les avaient motivés. Pas du tout.

Après tout c'était leur travail de sauver des vies, mêmes celles de personnes qui ne le souhaitaient pas l'être et qu'ils considéraient auparavant comme foncièrement mauvaise, auparavant car après avoir vu tout.. _Ça_.

on ne pouvait décidément pas garder le même avis, il y avait peu de choses qui pourraient pousser un homme aussi... Têtu et résistant (parce que malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait en dire il était mentalement très résistant, il suffit juste de le voir avant, encore debout après tout ce qu'il avait vécu) à ce genre d'extrémités.

Le philanthrope se fit par la suite emporter à l'hôpital, par hélicoptère, on est riche ou on ne l'est pas aurait dit Tony en voyant cela, un petit rictus aux lèvres.

Son état restait fortement préoccupant étant donné son instabilité, si ce n'était pas le taux excessivement haut d'alcoolémie dans son sang couplé à la petite dose de paracétamol qui restait ce serait l'état pitoyable de l'inventeur qui l'entraînerait dans la tombe.

-—-—-—-

-Il survivra ? Chuchotait-t-on dans l'ombre d'une fenêtre, près du lit médical d'un patient.

-Je ne sais pas, ses chances sont minces, même ainsi il reste dans un état critique.

Un court silence précéda ces paroles, qui fut brisé quelques secondes plus tard:

-Qui devons nous prévenir ?

-La PDG de Stark Industrie. Il y a également un numéro noté en bas de page, pour les cas d'extrême urgence, à mon avis s'en est un.

Le silence s'étire à nouveau un moment.

-Essaye de ne pas faire fuiter l'information.

-J'ai peur que ce ne soit trop tard, la presse est très sûrement déjà au courant que Tony Stark à été admis ici vous savez.

Il ajouta ensuite:

Mais ils n'en connaissent sûrement pas les raisons.

-Alors tente de les garder secrète pour le moment.

On entendit des bruits de pas qui s'éloignant, puis un petit soupir résigné.

-—-—-—-

Un homme sortait à pas lents d'une bâtisse à l'air vieillotte lorsqu'une petite sonnerie répétée se dit entendre, résonant étrangement dans la petite ruelle vide.

L'homme blond se débâtît un instant avec l'objet dans sa poche avant de le porter à son oreille.

-Steve Rogers à l'appareil répondit une voix lasse et passablement agacée en décrochant.

-Capitaine, rétorqua une voix d'un ton formel, vous êtes convoqué vous ainsi que les autres Avengers disponibles au Mount Sinai Hospital, il dessert l'Upper East Side de l'arrondissement de Manhattan et le quartier de Harlem.

Le blond resta un instant interloqué avant de lancer avec d'autant plus de lassitude et d'agacement dans la voix:

-Ce n'est déjà pas ma journée et je suis sur les nerfs, alors dépêchez vous de m'expliquez pourquoi je devrais m'y rendre avant que je ne décide que finalement chez moi c'est agréable.

-C'est Tony Stark Monsieur Roger, il a été admis là-bas la nuit dernière, le directeur Fury est sur place et vous expliquera tout à l'endroit que je vois ai indiqué.

La voix se coupa tandis que le téléphone s'éteignait.

Steve le rangea d'un geste rageur dans sa poche avant de prendre la direction dudit hôpital en ruminant contre les membres des Vengeurs, bien sur il était le seul dans le coin, après la réunion plus que tardive -à laquelle Stark n'avait pas assisté, ce qui ne l'avait finalement pas plus étonné que ça même s'il avait tenté de le faire venir en disant qu'ils avaient "besoins" de lui- qu'ils avaient eus la nuit dernière ils étaient déjà tous retournés à leurs différentes occupations partout dans le monde, Natasha était en Russie, Clint en mission d'infiltration (pouvait-il encore vraiment s'infiltrer après être tellement connu en tant qu'Avengers ?) et Bruce en Inde, c'était bien sa veine, il était le seul encore présent en Amérique ! Tant qu'à faire autant lui refiler l'Iron Man n'est-ce pas ?

Il laissa un soupir de pur agacement s'échapper de ses lèvres, qu'est-ce que cet idiot inconscient avait encore bien pu faire pour se retrouver à l'hôpital ?!

Il n'était même pas sur de trouver la force d'aller rendre visite à l'homme responsable des événement des derniers mois, après tout, pourquoi le ferait-il, l'ingénieur n'avait réussi qu'à foutre le bordel et causer la mort de milliers de personnes, il ne devrait même pas se donner la peine de penser à lui.

Finalement il haussa les épaules et se mura dans un silence maussade en reprenant un pas régulier qu'il n'avait pas pris conscience d'avoir interrompu.

-—-—-—-

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le grand hôpital en brique brunes il se stoppa un instant, il avait une sorte d'appréhension, une partie de lui lui criait de ne pas entrer dans le bâtiment, de se retourner et s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible, que s'il entrait certaines de ses certitudes en seraient ébranlés, et que certaines choses changeraient, en bien, en mal, il ne le savait pas.

Étrangement, il entra.

Dans le hall d'entré une femme d'une vingtaine d'année au cheveux roux regardait les patients depuis l'accueil d'un air blasé.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux vers lui et une lueur d'intérêt et de convoitise brilla dans ses jolis yeux verts feuilles, il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne pourrait s'éviter ce genre de regard mais était tout de même gêné.

-Monsieur Roger ! Je vous attendais, son ton était doux et suave, veuillez me suivre.

Il se demanda un instant comment savait-elle qu'il allait venir puis laissa tomber en se disant que l'agent du SHIELD avait du la prévenir de son arrivée et que de plus ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait encore passer inaperçu.

Il s'engagea dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à la suite de la jeune femme, regardant les portes défiler et les gens passer dans les couloirs avec effervescence, la plupart d'entre eux se retournaient sur son passage, il souriait à chacun avant de voir l'infirmière s'arrêter devant les chambres les plus reculées de l'hôpital, ou depuis quelques minutes maintenant seuls leurs pas animaient les couloirs éclairés par les lumières artificielles.

Il se stoppa un instant devant la porte de la chambre et inspira un grand coup en tentant d'ignorer les odeurs antiseptique -donnant inconsciemment l'occasion à la jolie infirmière de glisser dans sa poche un morceau de papier.

Il avait le même sentiment que précédemment, mais en plus fort, cela lui fit presque faire demi-tour mais il se força à rester stoïque et a pénétrer dans la chambre d'où il percevait les bruits étouffés d'une discussion.

L'endroit était plongé dans le noir à cause de ses volets fermés et seules les lumières des machines maintenant le brun en vie ressortaient dans la noirceur ambiante, on distinguait juste assez vaguement la forme humaine étendue dans le lit, il ne s'attarda cependant pas sur celle-ci.

En fait il n'y avait même pas la lumière du réacteur Ark pour éclairer la chambre.

Attendez... Même pas le réacteur Ark ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils d'inquiétude puis se fustigea intérieurement, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

Il savait que ça ne lui ressemblait pas, qu'il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à pardonner à celui qui avait de son point de vue sciemment créé une machine (en fait il utilisait le terme de machine car il n'avait pas vraiment compris le fonctionnement de l'Intelligence Artificielle, une machine avec un pouvoir de réflexion surpassant de bien des manières un humain ?) avec un armement très étendu et exceptionnellement intelligent, de toute manière il y avait déjà eu une animosité instinctive entre lui et le fils de son ancien ami.

De plus on lui disait que c'était lui, le fils d'Howard Stark.

Lui ?

C'était à en mourir de rire tellement ça semblait faux, Howard avait peut être été par moment imbu de lui même, mais jamais autant que son fils et il n'avait jamais été aussi agressif et sarcastique ; ils avaient peut être leur génie en commun mais son vieil ami était tellement plus compréhensif et désireux de faire le bien, l'inverse de Stark Junior en résumé, rien que pour ça il pouvait dire le détester.

Steve sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprochant de lui, il coupa ses réflexions nettes et regarda le directeur du SHIELD, Nick Fury, avancer, aisément reconnaissable grâce à sa veste en cuir noir et son cache-œil de la même couleur.

\- Captaine. Vous êtes venu, Il le disait comme si ça l'étonnait, mais en fait lui-même en était le premier surpris.

-Directeur. Je suis le seul Avengers disponible pour le moment, mais les autres devraient bientôt revenir.

-Bien, ça ne sera pas de refus.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas ici uniquement pour nous échanger des politesses n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Stark ?

-Il à fait une tentative de suicide. Annonça-t-il d'un ton badin en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Attendez un peu, quoi ? Il a fait une tentative de suicide ? Lui ? Le grand génie Anthony Edward Stark ?

Il esquissa un discret sourire avant de rétorquer:

-Oui bien sur. Non plus sérieusement, qu'à-t-il fait encore ? Un dieu vengeur a décidé de tester la résistance de sa fenêtre et il est tombé ? Une expérience qui s'est retourné contre lui ?

Il eut un petit rictus en disant cela, cet homme lui était vraiment détestable, ce qui peut paraître étonnant vu sa capacité à voir le bien en chacun, mais là il ne pouvait pas, le fils Stark était un peu comme l'HYDRA, un cas désespéré.

Même pour l'HYDRA il avait plus d'espoir.

Steve avait des valeurs qu'il respectait mais il avait l'impression que Stark n'en avait pas ou s'en contrefichait, et ça il ne le supportait pas.

Or il avait créé une machine qui avait causé la mort de milliers de personnes.

C'était forcément une blague de la part du haut gradé.

Le directeur du SHIELD le regardait pourtant avec sérieux, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas l'être si ? Stark était à ses yeux une des dernières personnes qu'il penserait se suicider, il n'était pas du genre à en venir là, il s'aimait trop pour attenter à sa propre vie.

Pourtant. _._

 _Il savait que lorsque un homme était désespéré il pouvait faire une foule de chose folle_.

Il se tourna et regarda plus attentivement le dit homme désespéré, quelqu'un -sûrement la personne qui discutait avec Fury avant qu'il n'arrive- avait allumé une lampe de chevet près de l'ingénieur, il pouvait à présent distinguer son teint d'un blanc maladif, que ses cernes d'un violet-noir, ainsi que remarquer qu'il flottait dans ses vêtements d'hôpital, ses cheveux étaient également plus longs, sa barbe mal taillée à des kilomètres de son apparence habituelle et son visage d'habitude constamment accompagné d'un petit sourire moqueur affichait néanmoins un air étonnamment paisible.

Il pouvait bien attribuer la couleur de sa peau à une quelconque maladie mais les ombres sous ses yeux ainsi que sa maigreur ne trompait pas s'il n'était qu'à son premier jour d'hospitalisation, presque contre son gré il commençait à croire Fury.

Mais ça lui semblait tout de même assez illogique, qu'elle aurait pu être la raison conduisant Stark à en arriver à cette extrémité ?

\- C'est impossible, pas le grand Tony Stark ! Lança-t-il avec un petit sourire ironique pour voir la réaction de l'homme noir.

Il resta de marbre, la lueur sérieuse demeurant dans son œil.

Alors.. Il avait vraiment fait ça ? Tenté de mettre fin à ses jours ?

Pourquoi ?

Cette seule question tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Ce n'était sûrement pas le fait que eux et la plupart des personnes de New York et du monde le haïssait, ce n'était pas la solitude qui effrayait l'inventeur, la preuve: il pouvait passer des jours dans son atelier sans en sortir ! Il n'était définitivement pas du genre. Ça pourrait aussi être juste sur un coup de tête mais ce semblait bien plus dur à croire.

Malgré ce que l'on racontait sur sa capacité à être empathique il ne réussissait pas à comprendre cet homme. Il était tellement imprévisible, dans un sens tellement tordu qu'il ne parvenait pas à le cerner.

Mais tout de même, il ne comprenait pas qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser un homme au prétendu cœur de glace comme Tony Stark à en venir là.

Il recentra son attention sur le directeur.

-Nous ne savons pas encore la raison de sa tentative et le réacteur ark a cessé de fonctionner, hors selon le protocole mis en place par Stark, l'IA n'accepte de le dire qu'à un membre des Avengers.

-Et donc me voilà. Fit-il laconiquement.

-En effet, vous serez donc chargé de vous occuper de récupérer toutes les informations de l'IA pouvant être utiles, que ce soit sur ses raisons ou le moyen de remplacer l'ark.

Un débat intérieur se déroulait en Steve, une partie de lui était contre cette soit-disant mission et assez méfiante mais l'autre était emplie de curiosité, il voulait savoir pourquoi Stark avait tenté de faire ça et l'IA lui en fournirait sûrement la réponse.

Finalement sa curiosité pris le pas sur le reste, il accepta donc.

De plus même s'il ne le voulait pas vraiment le faire il pourrait sauver l'Iron Man, car quoi qu'il en dise il faisait toujours parti des Avengers.

Il faisait demi tour lorsqu'il entendit un chuchotement, presque un souffle, il fut sûrement grâce à son ouïe sur-développée le seul à l'entendre, ces mots de l'ingénieur:

-S-Steve...

Et ce fut ainsi que commença sa chute.

—

 _"Il resta de marbre, la lueur sérieuse demeurant dans son œil." À l'origine j'avais mis "dans ses yeux" puis après coup je me suis dit: Ah et bien non en fait. XD_

 _Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! ?'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_


	5. Chapter 5: Si fort

_Bon, je viens de remarquer ce chapitre qui traînait dans mes documents donc bon, je le poste._

 _Je pense bientôt reprendre cette fiction, au moins écrire le prochain chapitre, au gré de mes envies et même si ça prend du temps je n'abandonnerai pas, c'est ma première fanfic, elle à tout de même une place assez importante place pour moi._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous rassure, les autres sont en cours d'écriture. ^^_

 _Ps: Relisez les chapitres précédents, ça vous aidera à reprendre le fil, car c'est la suite directe du chapitre 3, mais voici ce qu'il y avait juste avant:_

* * *

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

L'ingénieur sursauta violemment avant de faire volte face, celle qui avait prise la parole était une frêle jeune femme brune à la peau d'un blanc maladif mais au sourire espiègle.

Elle était vêtue d'une sombre robe d'un noir d'encre au milieu de laquelle on pouvait apercevoir un infime point lumineux, semblant perdu dans l'immensité de noirceur.

Dans ses yeux brillait une grande intelligence, ils étaient pourtant -dans le même optique que les siens- cerclés de noir.

-Tu ne devrais pas, répéta-t-elle tandis qu'il essuyait d'un geste vif toutes traces de larmes et se recomposait son masque. Son sourire espiègle avait laissé place à un air infiniment las. Il commença d'une voix enrouée avant de reprendre un ton plus assuré.

-Qu.. Qui êtes vous ? Elle avait repris son sourire espiègle, avec une petite touche de mystère saupoudré de moquerie en plus.

-Voyons Anthony, je suis ton âme.

* * *

Le brun la regarda un instant avec de grands yeux, éberlué, avant qu'un rire jaune ne vienne secouer sa poitrine.

-Mais oui bien sur, mon âme... C'est tellement évident ! Et bien sûr possible tant qu'à faire.

La femme semblait patiemment attendre avec un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il ne se calme pour reprendre la parole.

Son rire se tarit peu à peu tandis qu'il prenait un air moqueur et sur de lui, quoique le plis barrant son front ainsi que la tension de ses muscles indiquaient qu'il se tenait sur ses gardes.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je m'en contre-fout mais je vous prierais de bien vouloir sortir de ma tour.

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit un peu plus..

-Tu sais.. Tu n'as pas besoin de te comporter ainsi devant moi Anthony, je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressent, tu est méfiant, -ce qui n'est en soi pas très étonnant- mais tu as peur et.. est déboussolé, tu ne comprend ce que tu es en train de vivre, et ton cœur, ton cœur Anthony, est empli du désespoir le plus noir.

Son ton s'était brisé sur la dernière phrase tandis que sur son beau visage aux traits harmonieux se lisait une indéniable tristesse.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde pour continuer:

-Et ce désespoir je le ressens.. Jusque dans mes tréfonds.

Elle se leva et commença à s'approcher d'une démarche féline jusqu'à poser sa main sur sa joue ; elle était brûlante, son pouce glissa sur la peau encore à découvert tandis qu'il la fixait, hypnotisé.

-Tu es si désespéré Anthony, si brisé..

Mais il faut que tu te reprenne, que tu retrouve goût à la vie.

Son ton était maintenant un trésor de douceur, ça lui rappelait un peu la voix de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui lisait une histoire quand il n'était encore qu'un gosse..

Des larmes douces-amères lui venaient sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Pas qu'il n'essaya non plus.

Elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras, ignorant la faible résistance dont sembla faire preuve l'ingénieur avant de renoncer.

-Il y a une personne qui est comme toi, qui a déjà déjà vécu trop de choses, perdu trop de personnes chères à son cœur..

Tony laisse s'élever encore une fois ce rire jaune qui ne lui allait tellement pas.

Qui pourrait bien lui ressembler en ce bas monde ? Qui pourrait bien le comprendre ? Comprendre cette solitude qui broyait son cœur, qui déchirait

son âme et le brisait toujours un peu plus ? Qui le pourrait ?

-Cette personne saura te comprendre, t'accepter. Répondit-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées -ce qui était peut être le cas enfin de compte. Tu le reconnaîtras lorsque tu seras prêt, même si ton cœur, lui, le sait déjà.

Elle avait posée sa main sur sa poitrine, près du réacteur, son geste aurait pu paraître déplacé, il aurait dû l'être, mais il ne l'était pas, il était empli d'une douceur presque maternelle.

Et lui il voulait tellement la croire.. Il aimerait tellement s'accorder le droit de pouvoir la croire.

Mais il ne l'avait pas.

L'espoir était un poison, il ne le laisserait pas le contaminer.

Il esquissa bien malgré lui un petit sourire sarcastique.

-Même si je pouvais te croire cette personne serait bien mieux sans moi.

Il était aisément passé au tutoiement, c'était étrange mais elle lui inspirait une confiance instinctive.

Et finalement, ça lui paraissait naturel.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air infiniment triste.

-Tony.. Tu mérites d'être heureux comme tout être sur cette terre, ne crois pas que le bonheur te soit interdit.

-Et comment est-ce que je pourrais croire cette personne m'être destiné en voyant tout ce qui m'est arrivé tout au long de ma vie ? Comment pourrais-je te croire après avoir vécu.. enfin même plutôt avoir survécu à cette putain de vie ?

Si cette personne reste avec moi elle finira par être d'autant plus brisée et ce sera ma faute, et tout ce qui pourrait se passer d'heureux sera une illusion, une foutue illusion de bonheur sui s'effacera dès que je commencerais à en profiter !

Elle commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'il la coupa sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit:

-N'essaye même pas de me contredire, si tu est vraiment mon âme tu dois savoir que j'ai raison.. Toute les personnes qui font ne serait-ce que m'approcher et auxquelles je m'attache finissent toutes par souffrir à cause de moi..

Il prit une inspiration un peu tremblante avant de finir dans un souffle:

-Ils finissent tous soit par me trahir, soit par mourir...

Elle le regardait avec des yeux brillants. Elle savait. Oh oui elle savait.

Mais il ne devait pas cesser de vivre, cesser de ressentir et d'aimer car il avait peur d'avoir mal et de faire souffrir.

C'était une réaction assez naïve en fin de compte, loin de l'égocentrisme dont il faisait habituellement preuve en compagnie du reste du monde.

De plus...

Se plonger dans la solitude pour fuir la solitude.. N'était-ce pas paradoxal ?

Il était tellement plus que ce qu'il s'acharnait à dissimuler derrière ses faux semblants, cette partie de lui qu'il se refusait à afficher en pleine lumière.

Elle regardait son élégant visage trempé par les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, pour elle il était un peu comme un enfant apeuré qu'il faudrait réconforter.. Un enfant qui oubliait ses problèmes en se plongeant dans l'alcool et la décadence la plus totale mais un enfant tout de même..

Le petit sourire triste n'avait pas quitté son visage.

-Je sais Anthony, je sais, mais il ne te faut pas arrêter d'aimer et te couper de tous pour cela.. Nombreux sont ceux qui l'ont tenté, et tout aussi nombreux sont ceux pouvant te narrer l'inutilité de ce qui fut leur décision.

Elle soupira doucement.

-Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour t'atteindre, toujours quelqu'un pour briser le masque que tu t'obstines à porter.

Toujours quelqu'un pour t'aimer.

Tony se prit sa tête entre ses mains en la secouant de droite à gauche en murmurant telle une litanie:

-Non. Non non non.. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas..

Il recula brusquement, fit volte face en trébuchant puis ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit dans le couloir.

Elle, elle resta là, figée, fixant la porte ouverte qui vibrait encore sur ses gonds, avec toute la tristesse du monde dans son regard.

* * *

Tony courait, il courait à en perdre haleine, il ne voulait pas penser, il ne voulait plus.

Il en avait assez de ce méli-mélo d'événements qui plongeaient de plus en plus son esprit dans la noirceur.

Comme si le monde entier s'était ligué contre lui.

Soudain, il percuta quelque chose, enfin, plutôt quelqu'un, qu'il n'avait vu à travers le rideau de ses larmes, il sentit le léger impact de son dos contre le sol, amoindri par la main puissante qui lui encerclait (assez douloureusement) l'épaule.

-Stark ?

Il connaissait cette voix, c'était.. Hawkeye ? Il voyait son visage aux traits le plus souvent figés dans un masque d'impassibilité le regarder avec un soupçon d'inquiétude aux fond des yeux.

-Hey, Tony ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Alors comme ça il l'appelait Tony maintenant ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

Qu'y avait il à répondre à l'une des personne qui vous détestait et qui du jour au lendemain semblait se soucier de vous ? Quoique Barton était resté

admirablement neutre dans la guerre interne qui l'avait minutieusement écartée de tous, au final, il ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça, au moineau.

Le dit moineau avait d'ailleurs sans doute tenté d'alléger l'atmosphère puisqu'il lui lança d'un ton amusé:

-Tu sais que tu as la même tête que quand Steve t'as retrouvé avec plus d'alcool que de sang en train d'hurler des insanités dans ton atelier ?

Il avait fait ça lui ? Pas étonnant. L'ingénieur aurait donné toute sa fortune pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir une photo de ce moment, la tête du Capsicle avait du être plus que mémorable.

Mais, hum.. Le fait qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir de la dire soirée et d'un quelconque rapprochement et discussion amicale avec le Piaf était-il mauvais signe ?

Très certainement.

Mais ce ne fut pas l'air perdu du milliardaire qui sembla arrêter Œil de Faucon qui s'empressa de poursuivre:

-De toute manière tu as arrêté de boire n'est-ce pas ?

Il le regardait maintenant avec le sincère sentiment d'être totalement largué, la première explication qui lui venait c'était qu'il devait être en Enfer et.. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Avengers y seraient avec lui.

Si il était vraiment mort il aimerait vraiment faire remarquer que la mort c'était vachement réel, et que la mort ça ressemblait à la vie, en plus il ressentait tout avec autant de force.

Donc en fait il n'était sûrement pas mort.

Génial.

Quoique l'enfer ressemblerait sûrement à ça, te faire miroiter l'espoir d'avoir tout ce que tu souhaite pour ensuite te l'enlever, lentement, en se délectant de ta souffrance.

La réponse qui lui venait ensuite et qui lui paraissait parfaitement invraisemblable était qu'il soit dans un univers.. parallèle, où tout semblait déréglé.

Pourquoi pas après tout, il y avait bien eu les aliens qui envahissaient la terre et un dieu mégalomane venant d'un autre monde, accessoirement doué de magie, qui tentait de gouverner son monde.

Après tout cela voici ensuite le petit voyage dans un univers alternatif.

En réalité, il ne devrait plus s'étonner de rien.

L'archer quant à lui semblait vraiment attendre une réponse.

Comme si il s'inquiétait véritablement.. ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas prêt d'arriver, personne ne devait s'inquiéter pour lui, à quoi bon en sachant

qu'il ne faisait que causer l'inquiétude à chaque minute de l'existence pour ceux pour lesquels il comptait, comme si il n'était qu'un enfant un

peu turbulent sur lequel on devait veiller avec précaution pour éviter une quelconque bêtise.

Même si on savait bien qu'elle finirait inévitablement par arriver.

Pourtant il n'était pas un gosse merde !

Il tenta de se dégager d'un coup d'épaule mais la prise du brun sur celle-ci ne fit au contraire que se renforcer.

-Tony.. Son ton froid ainsi que le froncement de ces sourcils lui indiquait qu'il était plus que dans son intérêt de répondre.

Ce qu'il ne dit évidement pas en se murant dans le silence le plus total.

Typiquement Starkien.

Ce constat lui arracha une grimace amusée ou se voyait une pointe de douleur.

L'espion avait de la poigne n'empêche.

Ce fut la pression sur ses os déjà fragilisés qui l'incita à répondre.

-Ai-je jamais vraiment arrêté de boire ? Fit-il dans une tentative d'humour gâchée par le ton amer.

Le brun relâcha soudainement la pression sur son épaule -le faisant pas si discrètement que ça soupirer de soulagement- en semblant accepter cette tentative maladroite de détourner le sujet de conversation.

Il afficha un sourire crispé avant de saluer le faucon d'un mouvement de menton et de partir un peu trop prestement sous son regard soupçonneux.

Il refit le chemin inverse qu'il avait effectué en courant jusqu'à arriver à l'immense salon-cuisine où avaient été depuis bien trop longtemps réunis la totalité des Avengers.

L'Iron Man écouta avec attention tout bruit pouvant indiquer une quelconque présence mais n'en entendant pas le moindre signe il s'avança doucement, ouvrit la porte, et jeta un regard circonspect dans la pièce.

Elle était restée dans le même état que lorsqu'il les avaient tous trouvés là, hormis certains sièges ayant été déplacés; elle semblait maintenant.. vide sans ses occupants, vide de la vie qui semblait auparavant l'habiter.

Plongé dans son examen il remarqua plusieurs petits détails qui le fit voir que chacun avait semblé prendre ses aises dans la tour.

Çà et là traînaient

quelques flèches dont une grande partie était plantées dans une cible taille humaine affichée au mur, une paire de talons haut avait été sommairement abandonnés près d'un des canapés tandis que des lunettes et un livre de mathématique paru récemment trainaient sur le plan de travail, près d'un blouson en cuir brun clair qui reposait sur un des accoudoirs d'un siège à l'allure ancienne.

Seul Thor semblait ne pas avoir laissé sa marque de fabrique mais en même temps ce n'était pas comme si il allait laisser mjölnir en plan, non ?

Cette pensée lui arracha un maigre sourire, l'impression de froideur et d'impersonnalité qui régnait auparavant dans la pièce avait été remplacée au profit d'une ambiance plus chaleureuse et les affaire disséminées un peu partout dans la pièce ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette impression accueillante.

Pourtant, ici, rien ne lui appartenait, et il se retrouva gêné, la vie emplissait ce lieu, une vie qui était passés sans lui.

La tristesse formait une boule dans sa poitrine, et il la sentait remonter jusque dans sa gorge,

Ce sentiment se renforça en voyant toutes les autres traces d'un passage plus que fréquent dans la pièce, certains bibelots placés sur des étagères et même plusieurs plantes vertes pleinement épanouie près des vitres, de plus, il n'y avait nulle trace de poussière.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuil, profitant de la sérénité qui lui inspira la vue de la ville en effervescence, il remarqua d'ailleurs avec étonnement que le soleil commençait doucement à décliner.

Bercé par le calme ambiant et réchauffé par les rayons d'un soleil mourrant, il s'endormit.

Ce fut sûrement la disparition de ce soleil derrière les hauts grattes-ciels qui le réveilla.

Ou, plus plausible, la présence a ses côtés et l'impression d'être observé; lorsqu'il tourna son regard ensommeillé vers la droite il croisa deux billes d'un bleu céruléens, des prunelles qui le fixaient avec un petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

Leurs regards restèrent ainsi un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux, chocolat et turquoise, le feu et la glace.

Finalement ce fut Steve qui prit la parole:

-Tu as des cernes.

C'était juste une constatation, dénué de toute agressivité.

Pourtant, il répondit avec sarcasme:

-Eh oui capsicle, moi je n'ai pas été shooté au super-sérum !

Le capscicle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension:

-Je croyais qu'on avaient arrêtés depuis longtemps ce petit jeu de piques puériles Tony..

Devant l'air perturbé du philanthrope il sembla se sentir mal à l'aise et changea de sujet:

\- Tu.. Tu as bien géré lors de la dernière mission. Il affichait un petit air hésitant.

-Merci Cap, répondit le brun en affichant un de ses si rares sourire sincère.

Même s'il ne savait pas de quelle mission il parlait ça faisait du bien de recevoir un compliment de sa part, énormément de bien.

-Je suis.. heureux que l'on ait réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente tous les deux, non seulement nos interactions sur le terrain se sont arrangées mais également sur le plan affectif. C'est.. Mieux, reposant.

Cette fois-ci ils échangèrent tous deux un sourire sincère, ils auraient pu continuer longtemps à discuter ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux et les sentiments à nus sans créer aucune vague, Tony l'aurait souhaité en fait.

Mais s'était sans compter sur l'arrivée des autres membres de l'équipe qui semblaient avoir attendus la fin de leur discussion pour entrer dans la pièce.

Aussitôt celle qui lui avait semblé si vide jusqu'il y a peu était devenue étouffante, il inspira un grand coup avant de se lever avec la ferme intention de retourner dans le calme paisible chambre mais Bruce l'en empêcha.

-Tony ! Tu voudrais venir dîner avec nous ce soir ? On fait une soirée film.

Le scientifique ajouta gentiment avec un faux air de conspirateur.

Tu pourras même mettre Star Wars si tu veux.

Le scientifique lui sortit son sourire "Made in Banner" qui vous fait momentanément totalement oublier que l'Autre est en lui, un subtil mélange de gêne réservée et de gentillesse pure.

Il était probablement le seul qui pouvait le faire ne serait-ce que penser un instant à répondre affirmativement à cette invitation, c'est pourquoi il la considéra sérieusement et qu'après quelques secondes de réflexion, il accepta.

* * *

Tony souriait.

Il souriait car pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait.. entouré.

Une des rares fois dans sa vie ou il semblait vraiment pouvoir être lui même, sans artifice, sans masque.

Rire sans se forcer et sourire car ça lui plaisait.

Un petit havre au cœur de la tempête que représentait sa vie.

Alors il souriait, il voulait juste profiter de l'instant présent, tous les Avengers regardant avec intérêt le film devant eux.

On aurait presque dit une famille.

Presque.

Son sourire qui jusque-là s'était fait lumineux se teinta d'amertume.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux alors qu'il fixait d'un air douloureux l'écran devant lui.

Ce fut la Veuve Noire qui le tira de sa tourmente émotionnelle.

-Tony.

Il tourna des yeux déboussolés vers elle.

Elle aussi s'était visiblement décidée à l'appeler ainsi, ça lui faisait toujours étrange, mais ce n'était pas désagréable pour autant, c'était même plutôt pas mal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tony ?

Ses sourcils s'étaient quasi imperceptiblement froncés, signe qu'elle cherchait quelque chose, sûrement à le comprendre dans ce cas-ci.

Il resta muet, reprenant juste un air plus sur de lui.

-Rien Natasha t'inquiète.

Cette fois sa réponse lui fit hausser un sourcil.

Il se dit alors qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

Il déglutît.

-Tony..

Tout comme Œil de Faucon elle avait employé Le Ton, il savait par contre qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à l'espionner jour et nuit et à essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez par tous les moyens.

Dans un élan de fierté (assez mal placée dans ce cas-ci) il continua.

-Rien.

Tentative désespérée pour échapper à un sort qu'il savait déjà scellé ?

Très certainement.

Mais hé, que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

En plus, l'espionne foutait la frousse quand elle le voulait, même à lui.

En voyant le regard qu'elle lui envoya suite à sa réponse il se dit qu'il aurait sûrement mieux fait de dire la vérité. Ou de se taire.

Il tourna son attention vers l'écran et ignorant tous les regards s'étant tournés vers lui.

La rousse le fixa encore un instant, inquisitrice.

-Tu finiras bien par tous nous raconter. En attendant j'espère que tu te remettras rapidement sur pied.

Tous les autres acquiescèrent à ses paroles.

Cette simple constatation réchauffa un peu la glace s'étant formée autour de son cœur.

-Merci.

Encore un sourire et tous se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le film.

Tony était étendu dans son lit, repensant à la soirée, il souffla longuement, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce qui s'était passé, ni à ce qu'il était en train de vivre en général, que s'était-il passé entre le moment où il faisait la loque dans son atelier et celui ou ils lui souriaient tous et tentaient de lui remonter le moral ?

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas aussi bien amusé il se souvenait, désormais, ce que s'était de se sentir bien.

Ces quelques heures étaient passées à toute vitesse, il s'était bien sur sentit de trop au début mais peu à peu la présence amicale ainsi que les sourires des autres Avengers l'avait détendu jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne même à rire avec eux, ils avaient été étonnement compréhensif, à l'opposé de leurs comportements avec lui dans ce qui lui semblait un lointain passé, ici, ils étaient heureux.

Ultron n'était pas venu troubler la vie qui s'était construite dans la tour, tout avait juste parfaitement suivit son cour.

Un seul élément et…

Tellement de changements.

Tony laissa son regard errer dans la pièce, même après l'avoir constaté seulement quelques heures auparavant l'aspect ordonné et vivant le frappa.

Il lâcha un long soupir, marchant tranquillement vers son lit, osant presque laisser s'échapper un sourire, il se sentait tellement tranquille.. Si peu de changements et pourtant tellement plus que ça.

Ce fut un fin sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit, affichant malgré lui trace de l'effet de cette soirée après tant de temps à souffrir et être seul, ç'avait-été une bonne journée.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur Tony l'âme esquissa un petit sourire, joyau solitaire égaré dans ce moment qui semblait figé dans le temps.

Un sourire empli de tendresse, alors, elle pensa fugitivement qu'il était si fort... Et pourtant tellement fragile.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! Ça motive à écrire et ainsi je posterai beaucoup plus vite, promis ;P_


End file.
